EP22 (Slayers)
Vice! The One Who Was Left Behind! (Japanese: Vice! 残のこされしものたち, lit. Vice! Nokosareshi monotachi) is the 22nd episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 1, 1995. Synopsis After seemingly walking forever, Lina and the group reach a door, hoping to be the deep chamber. However, it turns out to be more stairs. They reach another door leading down to more stairs, but notice another door. When they open the other door, the door which held the staircase fills up with flames, and then a blast of fire is directed at them! They close the door quickly and walk the pathway that was hidden behind the door. As they walk, the path splits into two paths, and they ask Sylphiel or Amelia to uncover the right path, because they are psychics. Sylphiel uprights her staff, and tells them to follow the left path because that is the direction that her staff fell to. Lina is angry that this was all it took to choose the left path, and gets even angrier when the path Sylphiel told them to go through ends up a dead end. Amelia, by knocking on the wall, is able to uncover the switch to make the wall give way. The path Sylphiel chose was the right one after all. They enter a room, where they meet this chicken monster named Tiiba. He reveals Rezo hired him to do some research in his lab. Lina demands him to take them to the deepest chamber, or she'll turned him into fried chicken. He walks them to a room and stands on a what seems to be a platform. This is a shortcut to the deepest chamber. They reach a door door that only can be open with magic. Naturally, Lina steps up and opens the door. They enter the chamber, filled with many items. Sylphiel can't determine which is Rezo's legacy because all of the items have magical properties. They have to look at every item that might be Rezo's legacy. Sylphiel notices that Tiiba is wandering off, and she follows him. He proceeds to put on a mask, which allows him to grow ten times in size and most likely in power. Lina and the group try to fight him, but they decide to hold him off for now with a barrier of the protection spell. When Lina is about to cast an Elmekia Lance, a stone tablet falls on her head, which turns out to be Rezo's legacy. She uses it, to guard them from Tiiba's attacks, and with Amelia and Zelgadis help, they kill Tiiba. They are ultra happy that they found Rezo's legacy, but then the tablet falls out of Lina's hand. It then flies into Eris' hand, who is at the door with Rezo. Eris reveals that it's the manuscript of the Claire Bible! Major events Debuts * Tība Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Eris * Copy Rezo * Tība Spells * Elmekia Lance (Lina) * Unlock (Lina) * Dig Volt (Lina) * Elmekia Flame (Lina) * Ra Tilt (Zelgadiss, Amelia) Trivia * When Lina discovered Rezo's legacy to be a tablet, the tablet was whole, with no broken pieces. However, when she picks it up, one of the bottom corner pieces are missing. * Eris talks about a manuscript of the "Claire Bible", which will play an important role in Slayers NEXT. Errors Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes